Travel to Strange
by Aries sin
Summary: Shaka/Mu, U.A./Yaoi/Lemon 1927, Howard Carter descobre o túmulo de Tutankhamon. No pico dos anos dourados da Egiptologia, duas pessoas movidas por fins distintos acabam juntas numa viagem por um mundo em plena exploração.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: 1927, Howard Carter descobre o túmulo de Tutankhamon. No pico dos anos dourados da Egiptologia, duas pessoas movidas por fins distintos acabam juntas numa viagem por um mundo em plena exploração.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Athenas de Áries**, claro, pelo apoio constante estes últimos tempos e pelo facto de me ter colocado os dedos a coçarem para escrever devido ao grande Come back da nossa baby em conjunto. E pela ajuda do nome da fic…um dia ainda fazemos uma "Shaka Jones e os salteadores do Mu perdido".

E a **Virgo no Áries**, a quem dedico este capitulo como uma espécie de 'presente atrasado'. Sei que já o leste, e por enquanto não tenho tempo de escrever uma Mu Shaka, mas por agora dá para desenrascar ^^" Beijo grande.

* * *

**Cantinho Ariano: Já tenho esta fic começada à um ano precisamente. Só agora a voltei a encontrar e me deu vontade de a continuar. Com a vantagem de ter os capítulos todos planeados, foi a primeira na qual peguei para voltar a escrever.**

**A ideia da fic veio de uma mistura de 'relida de _Once Upon a Time, in London Time'_ e de uma viagem feita ao Egipto. Uma grande fusão de Ingleses, Egiptologia, Shaka versão London e um ariano aluado e algumas peripécias deu nisso.**

**Sem mais demoras…**

**

* * *

**

**Travel to Strange**

- Capitulo 1 -

Cairo_, 1927_

- _Sir Ascott_...

A imponente figura loira desceu lentamente pela passadeira até ao cais.

- Seja muito bem vindo ao Cairo _Sir_. É um enorme prazer tê-lo entre nós.

Os magníficos olhos azuis céu apenas se dirigiram num relance na direcção da insignificante personagem que tentava-se curvar o máximo que conseguia numa reverencia exagerada. Tão exagerada que os passantes se perguntavam quando iria cair de vez estatelado no chão, perdendo o equilíbrio.

No rosto pálido e impassível do recém chegado, nenhuma reacção era perceptível. Apenas um ligeiro murmurar de algo que podia ser considerado uma saudação, apesar da total ausência de movimento nos lábios requintados.

Os longos cabelos loiros caíam pesados sobre o traje escuro, a franja ocultando em parte o olhar penetrante. Com um breve menear de cabeça, deu o sinal que os servos esperavam para que os seus baús fossem retirados da embarcação.

- O meu nome é _Rachid Himal_ – continuo a personagem estranha, sempre evitando olhar para o imponente loiro – Serei o seu guia pela cidade, pelo menos até ao hotel onde encontrará a pessoa que o espera.

_Shaka Gregory Sullivan Ascott_. Um ser de grande renome e importância na alta sociedade Inglesa, uma personagem única pela sua postura e beleza de aparência, mas igualmente impiedoso e decidido. Farto da monotonia do dia a dia burguês, e sobretudo incitado durante uma tarde num _club_ privado entre 'amigos', Shaka acabava de chegar ao Cairo, local de onde partiria para uma viagem de descanso através do Egipto.

Suspirou enfadado, não só porque praticamente tinha sido obrigado a estar ali, como pelo calor abrasador que sentia. Como se tinha deixado arrastar para aquele fim do mundo sem um pingo de regras de higiene e salubridade?

- Queira seguir-me senhor, ficará no hotel _Horus_ esta noite. Amanha partirá para Luxor.

Mais uma vez, Shaka suspirou.

**---oOo---**

As noites quentes da cidade eram sufocantes. Shaka ainda não acreditava que estava tão longe de casa, da sua terra Natal, tão longe do clima húmido e chuvoso… da sua Londres, os campos verdes nos quais montava muitas vezes a cavalo.

Remexia-se irrequieto, virando-se insistentemente na cama sem conseguir pregar olho. Apesar de estar apenas tapado por um fino lençol de linho e as janelas estarem completamente abertas, não corria uma aragem para aliviar o calor.

Suspirou longamente resignado, sentando-se na cama, afastando a franja da testa suada. Não valia a pena tentar lutar, quanto mais se remexia para tentar dormir, mais calor tinha e consequentemente menos sono.

Levantou-se lentamente do colchão indo até ao banheiro. Talvez um bom banho gelado ajudaria a finalmente se render ao sono. Teria de estar fresco para a viagem até Luxor onde seguiria depois de barco pelo Nilo.

Na calma do exterior, apenas os passos apressados de uma pessoa quebravam o silêncio da noite. As faces afogueadas pela correria e pelo peso de livros que transportava nos braços, o aro dos óculos finos cintilando ao luar. Estava atrasado.

Finalmente chegou à entrada do hotel, dirigindo-se rapidamente até ao balcão onde o recepcionista dormia roncando demasiado alto. Os curiosos olhos verdes miraram a sua volta tentando arranjar uma solução para o seu problema, esperando não ter de acordar o pobre homem que conseguia por algum milagre dormir com aquele calor infernal.

Não havia outra solução. Se queria a chave do seu quarto, teria mesmo de o arrancar do delicioso mundo dos sonhos... fossem lá quais fossem. Com muita calma, pousou o amontoado de livros sobre o balcão, começando a chamar a atenção num tom de voz baixo.

As suas investidas foram em vão, pois o homem continuava no mais profundo sono, roncando cada vez mais alto e dizendo algumas frases desconexas numa língua estranha.

O jovem suspirou, deixando cair o tronco sobre o balcão. Não era possível que tivesse assim tão pouca sorte! Tinha saído bem cedo para comprar alguns livros no centro da cidade para as pesquisas mas ao voltar para o hotel o seu sentido de orientação tinha falhado... muito. Durante algumas horas tinha ficado perdido pelo meio das estreitas ruas da cidade, tempos a outros esbarrando com becos sem saída. Um horror.

E agora que finalmente tinha encontrado o caminho de volta, era tarde o suficiente para encontrar o recepcionista dormindo que nem um... ogre...

Chamou desta vez um pouco mais alto, tocando com a mão no pequeno sino sobre o balcão. Assustou-se acabando por cair no chão, quando o homem baixo e forte sobressaltava da cadeira, fixando-o intensamente.

- Desculpe... eu não queria acorda-lo mas... – começou reticente apesar da reacção exaltada do homem à sua frente, parecendo visivelmente irritado e dizendo coisas muito pouco agradáveis.

- Quarto! – disse o recepcionista rispidamente coçando a cabeça.

Mu arregalou os olhos atrás dos óculos separando os lábios inconscientemente. Ora essa... não, tudo menos isso... tinha-se esquecido do número o quarto! O homem falava inglês apesar de muito mal, com um pouco de sorte não seria complicado explicar-lhe a situação.

- Quarto! – voltou a falar o homem com cara de poucos amigos.

Mu levantou-se atordoado, afagando os longos cabelos lavanda. – Bem... acho que era o 25... – a sua voz saia demasiado indecisa para enganar quem quer que fosse.

Rapidamente o recepcionista passou os olhos sonolentos pelos chaveiros dispostos atrás de si, vendo que a chave indicada já não estava lá. Revirou os olhos bocejando, pegando rapidamente num livro poeirento e colocando-o à sua frente, abrindo na última página.

- Nome! – falou olhando para a lista das ultimas pessoas que tinham dado entrada no hotel, pedindo a todos os deuses e mais alguns que o homem estranho a sua frente pelo menos ainda soubesse quem era.

- _Lawrence_. Mu _Lawrence_!

Mu soprou a sua franja, abanando a mão imitando um leque, tentando fazer correr uma aragem na sua direcção. Aquela correria toda juntamente com o calor da noite estavam a acabar consigo. Só ansiava por um bom banho de agua fria e uma boa noite de sono para estar fresco para a viagem do dia seguinte. Azarado como era, não era de admirar que chegasse atrasado ao comboio e não conseguisse partir para Luxor.

Mais valia prevenir que remediar...

- Quarto 32! – a voz do homem acordou-o num sobressalto, apenas tendo tempo para apanhar a chave que lhe tinha sido lançada – amanhã devolver quarto! Manhã!

Sim, sabia que teria de sair do quarto ainda de manhã. Até porque mesmo assim não quereria ficar nem mais um minuto ali... se todos fossem tão amigáveis quanto ele...

Voltou a pegar no monte de livros assentindo, despedindo-se cordialmente do homem gordo e subindo lentamente as escadas ate ao terceiro andar.

Mais uma vez, recriminava-se por ter cedido a cada primeiro impulso e comprar aquela enorme quantidade de livros. A única coisa que tinha conseguido era acrescentar mais e mais peso a sua bagagem, que já não era leve.

O único consolo era que no dia seguinte pela mesma hora estaria num barco de cruzeiro, sem ter de se preocupar com bagagem ou peso. Após algumas tentativas frustradas para abrir a porta, sentindo que a maçaneta estava perra, Mu finalmente conseguiu entrar no quarto e trancá-la por dentro, esperando que no dia seguinte não tivesse problema para abri-la.

**---oOo---**

Um longo suspiro foi ouvido no quarto, o corpo adormecido sobre a cama abraçava o travesseiro possessivamente. Os longos cabelos lavanda presos num rabo de cavalo alto, Mu dormia profundamente apenas de roupa interior, o fino lençol branco caído no chão devido as constantes voltas que o corpo suado na cama se mexeu durante a noite. Mu suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios, sonhando os sonhos de outrem.

Remexeu-se franzindo o cenho, sentindo uma voz chama-lo ao longe. Não! Não queria ser acordado daquele sonho… estava tão bem ali! Não queria ser chamado a realidade! Grunhiu algumas palavras desconexas virando-se na cama continuando a abraçar o travesseiro.

As batidas insistentes na porta assim como a voz grossa tornavam-se cada segundo mais nítidas, fazendo com que o jovem de cabelos lavanda entreabrisse os olhos bem devagar. A luz do sol e o calor da manha entravam pela pequena janela aberta do quarto, o barulho da cidade que tomava vida tornava-se demasiado intenso para que conseguisse voltar a cair no sono.

Era manhã.

Mu bocejou longamente deixando cair o travesseiro no chão, finalmente se sentando na cama. Coçou preguiçosamente os olhos, esperando que a sua massa cinzenta se dignasse a começar finalmente a trabalhar, o que parecia estar complicado devido a moleza causada pelo calor intenso mesmo aquela hora da manha.

As batidas na porta assim como a voz grossa de alguém eram agora nitidamente ouvidas. O que lhe queriam aquela hora? Ainda tinha um tempo para dormir antes de poder partir para o comboio e…

- MERDA! – berrou quando ao olhar para o lado, percebeu no seu relógio as horas que eram. Devia estar acordado à mais de uma hora, preparado as suas coisas e finalmente saindo dali na maior das calmas para se dirigir a estação de comboios.

Mas como sempre algo não batia certo.

Teria sido a diferença de clima que o tinha deixado dormir demasiado tempo? Ou teria sido simplesmente a sua má sorte que o acompanhava desde sempre? Não tinha tempo para pensar agora! Se queria ainda apanhar o maldito comboio para Luxor tinha de correr para arrumar tudo.

Acrescentando a isso um palhaço que não parava de bater na sua porta, provavelmente querendo despejá-lo. Numa correria louca pelo quarto juntando os livros e roupa que ainda estava bagunçado.

- LIBERAR QUARTO! – a voz tornava-se cada vez mais alterada. Como aqueles egípcios eram irritadiços!

- CINCO MINUTOS! – gritou de volta no seu inglês perfeito, mesmo deduzindo que o outro não iria dar tréguas.

Pulando para dentro de uma calça e vestindo uma túnica bem leve sem mangas, abriu finalmente a porta ao seu carrasco. Não era definitivamente o homem que estava na recepção na noite anterior… o homem bem maior que ele parecia bastante chateado pelo seu atraso. Talvez com algumas desculpas sinceras ele se deixasse apaziguar.

- Desculpe eu…

- Liberar quarto! – respondeu simplesmente num tom de voz mais baixo, sem deixar oportunidade para mais conversa.

Mu assentiu preparado para continuar com o sincero pedido de desculpa, quando viu pasmo o homem monstruoso se afastar com a maior das calmas, dirigindo-se ao quarto seguinte. Levantou a mão lentamente a altura do ombro, o punho fechado, começando novamente a sua tarefa de bater nas portas.

- LIBERAR QUARTO!

A voz podia ser ouvida no corredor inteiro… era uma forma bem ilícita de ser acordado.

Após se recompor do choque, Mu voltou sobressaltado para dentro do quarto pegando na mala e dando uma rápida olhada a sua volta, esperando que não se tivesse esquecido de nada.

Parecia tudo em ordem… voou rapidamente para fora do quarto, correndo da direcção das escadas que o levariam a recepção.

Um comboio esperava-o.

**---oOo---**

- _Sir Ascott, _espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem…

Shaka desceu calmamente da carruagem, sempre mantendo as costas muito direitas, acenando cordialmente. O que podia responder? Que aquela viagem até Luxor tinha sido extremamente maçante? Oh céus… nada disso! Desde cedo tinha aprendido a mentir para seu próprio bem-estar, ali estava uma excelente oportunidade para o fazer.

- O _dahabeeyah_ espera-o senhor. Foi-me encarregue a tarefa de o acompanhar até ao porto, de onde partirá para a sua viagem.

- Agradeço a sua preocupação – a sua voz era calma, podendo transmitir uma certa paz e serenidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a firmeza de alguém que não se deixava manipular facilmente.

Shaka acompanhou o homem narigudo pela plataforma, os camareiros ocupados com as suas bagagens seguindo-os a uma certa distancia. O egípcio não parava de falar com um sotaque carregadíssimo, historias por vezes interessantes sobre o seu país.

Cultura extremamente interessante para o loiro, que apesar de os achar um tanto atrasados em relação à cultura inglesa, tinha o seu charme e envolto numa aura mística muito curiosa.

- Assim Hapi, o deus que os nossos antepassados associavam não exactamente ao rio Nilo mas sim ao fenómeno das cheias, era uma divindade da qual a população dependia. Todos os anos ocorria uma cheia, o que simbolizava um ano de boas colheitas; caso contrario seria um ano de grande fome.

Shaka assentiu, absorto nas imagens que a sua mente criava a volta da história que lhe era contada. Um deus que controlava as cheias de um rio, um ano que correria mal no caso de não haver a cheia anual… mentalidade estranha.

Conseguia perceber que a população actual não tinha nada a ver com os seus antepassados.

- Chegámos _sir Ascott_ – Shaka acordou dos seus devaneios, olhando finalmente para a embarcação à sua frente – o _dahabeeyah _Ramsés será a sua casa na próxima semana.

Hummm… não era mau de todo. O barco parecia ter boas condições, era bastante grande. A sala comum acolhedora, uma sala de jantar não menos boa, o camarote espaçoso. Claro, tinha pedido um dos quatro camarotes presidenciais no convés superior. Se era para ter ferias, que fossem o mais luxuosas possíveis. Apesar de não saber bem como poderiam ser luxuosas naquele lugar…

**---oOo---**

A cama era deliciosamente macia. Os longos cabelos lavanda espalhavam-se soltos pelos lençóis brancos, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ainda acelerada pela correria de momentos antes.

Felizmente tinha conseguido chegar a tempo e estava no seu camarote no interior do Ramsés. Nunca pensou um dia vir a correr tanto na sua vida. Como a sua bagagem tinha sido levado por outra pessoa à descida do comboio? Pensar que todos os seus livros, toda a sua pesquisa podia ter ido por água abaixo… e porquê? Por causa de uma cabeça dura carrancudo e muito moreno que teimava que aquela bagagem era sua!

Depois de recuperada, tinha muito pouco tempo para entrar no barco. Tinha sempre pouca sorte em tudo… mas felizmente acabava por correr tudo bem no final.

Retirou os óculos finos colocando-os sobre o criado-mudo, deixando escapar um longo bocejo. O dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo… alem de ter acordado tarde ao ponto de quase ser expulso do hotel, correr para chegar a tempo de pegar o comboio, ter adormecido na carruagem atafulhada de pessoas estranhas… sim, porque o dinheiro era pouco e aquele camarote era o único que podia pagar. Mas não era pessoa de grandes exageros… Mu era feliz como vivia e o tipo de pessoa a quem 'um monte de livros e uma cabana' era perfeito.

A bagagem jogada num canto do camarote, Mu não pensava em mais nada alem do estado de sonolência no qual se encontrava e da quantidade de descobertas que ia fazer ao longo daquela viagem.

_Continua__…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis: 1927, Howard Carter descobre o túmulo de Tutankhamon. No pico dos anos dourados da Egiptologia, duas pessoas movidas por fins distintos acabam juntas numa viagem por um mundo em plena exploração.

* * *

**Travel to Strange**

Capitulo 2

* * *

Mais uma vez Shaka acordara cedo, apesar do conceito de cedo ser um tanto "cedo demais". O desjejum só começava a ser servido no salão nobre do convés superior às oito, o que ainda lhe deixava umas boas duas horas para se preparar.

Saiu da cama lentamente, deixando escapar um suspiro de alivio. Aquela hora da manhã as temperaturas ainda eram amenas, sobretudo perto do rio. Para alguém que suportava pouco o calor era uma verdadeira delicia sentir a frescura da alvorada.

Enquanto se banhava, Shaka planeava o dia que acabara de nascer. Primeiro, desjejum. Da parte da manha havia uma visita guiada ao templo de _Luxor_. Esperava que regressariam a horas decentes, impedindo assim que ficassem muito tempo sobre o sol alto.

Almoço.

De tarde, uma visita guiada ao templo de Karnak. Templos, templos e mais templos. Imensidões no meio das cidades que séculos antes tinham sido grandes monumentos de culto.

Shaka não se sentia propriamente fascinado por esse tipo de coisa, mas porque não? Teria de ter algo para contar quando voltasse para casa de todas as formas. Podia sempre passar umas horas lendo no convés, à sombra, apreciando a vista.

Sim, aquela viagem podia não ser má de todo.

Após meia hora, estava pronto para enfrentar o dia. O barco ainda permanecia atracado, talvez pudesse dar uma voltinha em terra…

Hum. Não. Talvez fosse melhor esperar no barco mesmo, ou podia ter alguma ma surpresa desagradável.

Pegou num livro fino e saiu do camarote, percebendo que era o único acordado aquela hora. Silencio. Não podia esperar melhor.

Dirigiu-se a passos lentos até um conjunto de cadeiras que se encontravam viradas para o Nilo, acomodando-se numa delas.

Agora, só lhe restava esperar.

**---oOo---**

Mu sentiu o seu corpo estremecer, o que chamou o seu espírito adormecido de novo a realidade. Tinha adormecido sobre a cama, com a roupa do dia anterior, sem qualquer tipo de coberta para manter o seu corpo numa temperatura estável.

Ainda reticente, sentou-se sobre a cama, passando os dedos nos longos cabelos lavanda desalinhados e revoltos.

Ao sentir o estômago roncar, apercebeu-se de algo que devido à confusão do dia anterior lhe tinha escapado: não tinha jantado.

Que horas eram? Não conhecia bem o país, mas pela claridade parecia ainda ser cedo. Levantou-se, arrastando os pés ate ao pequeno banheiro que anexava o camarote.

A visão ao espelho era assustadora. Mu precisava urgentemente descansar plenamente e deixar de andar em busca de civilizações perdidas… como dizia o seu irmão, aquilo não o levaria a lado nenhum! Precisava sim de arranjar um emprego sério, deixando assim de sonhar o tempo todo.

Mas era isso o que era… um sonhador.

Arrumou-se decentemente tomando um banho, vestiu roupa lavada e penteou os longos fios lavanda. Verificou uma ultima vez se estava tudo em ordem, saindo para o convés.

O desjejum esperava-o na sala comum.

Não conseguiu impedir um longo bocejo ao sair do camarote. O sol tinha nascido no horizonte, ainda estava baixo.

Avançou a passos lentos pelo convés, acenando cordialmente a algumas poucas pessoas com quem cruzava. Entrou na enorme sala, onde algumas mesas estavam postas para o desjejum.

- Senhor?

Mu sobressaltou ao ouvir alguém interpelá-lo. Ajeitou os óculos finos sobre o nariz, abrindo um sorriso cordial para o atendente.

- Bom dia senhor. Seja bem-vindo a sala comum, o desjejum será servido dentre de minutos. – Mu assentiu em resposta – poderia me dizer o seu nome? Preciso confirmar na lista de passageiros a sua presença.

- Claro! Mu Lawrence.

- Agradeço senhor, queira me seguir por favor…

Mu foi levado até uma mesa perto da enorme fachada envidraçada, onde tinha uma vista sensacional para o exterior. Ao longe, conseguia distinguir o imponente templo de Luxor, perto do Nilo.

Estava feliz. Todos aqueles anos fascinado pela cultura egípcia, chegando a descobrir indícios de uma civilização desconhecida que teria vivido no mesmo tempo naquela zona. Uma civilização de grande avanço tecnológico para a época, a qual tal como a mítica Atlântida e quem sabe Lemúria teria sido erradicada da face da terra por alguma razão.

Os deuses estavam descontentes. Era essa a razão em que todos acreditavam.

Mu sorriu com os seus próprios pensamentos, colocando o guardanapo de pano sobre o colo. Antes de tudo, teria de aproveitar aquela viagem.

Tão distraído que estava e emerso nos próprios planos, não percebeu o súbito interesse de um par de olhos azuis sobre ele.

Desde que o jovem de longos cabelos lavanda tinha entrado pela porta da sala, Shaka tinha sido captado por aquela figura tão excepcional. Não só pela sua aparência exótica, mas havia algo a sua volta que cativava a atenção.

Um sonhador.

Shaka suspirou, fazendo um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça. Mais um que não sabia ter os pés assentes na terra e preferia viver num mundo de sonhos. Observou com o interesse de um cientista que observa a sua experiência o jovem de olhos verdes sorrir sozinho, fixando o olhar no templo que se erguia ao longe no horizonte. O queixo apoiado na mão direita, por sua vez apoiada na mesa pelo cotovelo, parecia sonhar acordado.

Por breves momentos, ele próprio parecia ter o olhar preso nas feições delicadas, nos lábios finos ligeiramente húmidos, nos olhos verdes em nada perdiam o brilho por causa dos óculos. Duas marcas pequenas no lugar das sobrancelhas? Shaka revirou os olhos. Mais um exibicionista…

Numa mesa à sua frente, virado para ele, Mu deixava-se levar mais uma vez por um longo bocejo de cansaço. Sentiu uma lágrima formar-se no seu olho esquerdo, e logo levou a mão para a secar.

Parou de repente ao perceber que alguém o fixava insistentemente. Piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir sustentar o olhar azul de uma limpidez consternante.

- Senhor, deseja chá ou café?

Tão preso que estava àqueles olhos hipnotizantes, que deu um pulo de susto na cadeira quando ouviu a voz do garçon ao seu lado. Levou a mão ao peito respirando acelerado, virando a sua atenção para o homem de pe. Quando ele tinha chegado ali?

-Está bem senhor? – a preocupação era palpável na sua voz, ao perceber o susto que Mu tinha levado.

- Des… desculpe. Eu não o tinha ouvido chegar… - Mu acabou por esboçar um sorriso sem jeito, sentindo as suas bochechas aquecerem.

- Oh, não se preocupe senhor. Vinha apenas perguntar se desejava chá ou café.

- Café por favor. Acho que preciso de uma boa dose de cafeína para acordar. – retribuiu ao sorriso prestativo do garçon assentindo.

- Bem senhor.

Mu viu o seu ouro negro ser vertido na xícara à sua frente, o liquido fumegante soltando um delicioso odor a cafeína. Clareou a voz ainda se jeito, evitando voltar a olhar para o loiro de olhos azuis à sua frente, consternado por ainda sentir o peso do seu olhar sobre si.

Shaka sorria, contendo a vontade de rir da situação. Exibicionista? Talvez não… o rubor nas faces claras demonstrava claramente que não gostava de ter as atenções chamadas para si. Azarado sem duvida.

- Senhor, deseja chá ou café?

- Chá por favor.

- Bem senhor.

Apesar do liquido quente ser vertido na sua xícara, Shaka divertia-se a observar o jovem estranho, sonhador e azarado algumas mesas depois da sua. Parecia extremamente constrangido por estar a ser observado daquela forma, o que divertia mais Shaka. Observou-o beber um gole de café, desviando sempre o olhar dele. Visivelmente tímido.

Mu estava sentindo a paciência esgotar-se por estar a ser confrontado daquela forma. Logo ele que não gostava de chamar a atenção estava se sentindo incomodado com aquele par de olhos azuis dissecando-o. Por raciocínio lógico e pelo que tinha visto, Shaka era uma pessoa de posses. As vestimentas caras, o longo cabelo loiro cuidado e sedoso.

Mas que raio! O que aquele rico mimado pensava que estava a fazer? Não sabia que era má educação fixar assim uma pessoa?

Agradeceu ao garçon quando este lhe trouxe o comer, pegando num pedaço de pão. Respirou fundo finalmente tomando coragem, retribuindo ao olhar penetrante do loiro, com cara de poucos amigos.

Shaka não se abalou. Manteve a mesma postura de sempre sustentando o olhar do estranho que tanto fixava ao mesmo tempo que comia, ate se fartar daquele jogo de forças. Sem esperar mais, levou a xícara do chá aos lábios finos acabando de beber, secando-os com o guardanapo em seguida. Sem desviar os olhos de Mu, abriu um enorme sorriso. Golpe baixo… sabia bem, mas era tão divertido ver a face do jovem de cabelos lavanda ganhar cor. Ficava tão bonitinho corado daquela forma…

Mu acabou de comer rapidamente sentindo a face escaldar, levantou-se num salto e saiu da sala tão rápido que ia esbarrando num garçon.

O que tinha acontecido ali? Quem era aquele homem e o que queria dele? Não era possível que se tinha deixado levar tão facilmente… era fácil fazê-lo corar, e sempre se reprimia cada vez que acontecia.

Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim… ai não ia não… ou ele não se cham…

Sentiu uma dor aguda nas nádegas ao cair no chão.

- Senhor! Esta bem? – via alguém chegar perto dele, ajudando-o a se levantar – peço imensa desculpa senhor… o convés acabou de ser lavado. Não viu o aviso ali?

A vingança teria de esperar. Naquele momento estava mais preocupado a alisar as nádegas atenuando a dor, tentando acalmar o homem que parecia demasiado consternado com a situação.

**---oOo---**

Entrar no santuário de Amon, em Luxor, é uma experiência inesquecível. Pelo menos, era o que Mu pensava naquele momento. Avançava pela enorme avenida que precedia o templo, os bosques de colunas e relevos que percorriam toda a extensão ate finalmente serem acolhidos no recinto por esfinges, que pareciam dar as boas vindas.

- Na época de Ramsés II, a entrada do templo era ladeada por duas estátuas do faraó sentado, quatro mastros com bandeiras e dois obeliscos. – a voz do guia ecoava no santuário, um grupo de pessoas seguindo – Para glorificar o faraó Ramsés II, representou-se, nas paredes do pilone, a batalha de Qadesh contra os Hititas.

Tudo aquilo já Mu sabia à muito tempo. Apesar de ser a primeira vez ali, conhecia toda aquela historia de trás para a frente e as entrelinhas. O guia desenrolava a historia toda como se fosse obrigado a fazer aquilo, sem nenhuma expressão. Não admirava que a maioria das pessoas ali não estivessem com a mínima atenção, acabando por não entender o verdadeiro espírito do monumento, olhando como se fosse um amontoado de pedras.

Mas não importava. O que interessava era que estava ali, completamente fascinado e…

- Senhor, não pode tocar no obelisco.

Atrapalhado, Mu retirou rapidamente a mão do enorme obelisco que precedia o pátio. Tão fascinado que estava com aquilo, nunca mais se tinha lembrado de tal coisa. Olhou para o guia consternado, assentindo em sinal de que tinha entendido e pedindo desculpa.

Aproximou-se novamente do grupo ajeitando os finos óculos sobre o nariz, evitando olhar para os restantes presentes. Mas logo quando pensava estar liberado da vergonha, sentiu alguém o observar intensamente, tornando-o mais irrequieto.

Olhou de relance, percebendo um par de olhos azuis céu fixarem-no sem pudor. Desviou o olhar rapidamente engolindo em seco, reconhecendo o mesmo homem que o tinha fixado horas antes, durante o café.

O que aquele homem queria? Seria ele que tinha algo errado no rosto? E aquele sorriso nos lábios finos que sempre acompanhava o olhar fixo.

- Sigam-me por favor… se entrarmos no pátio conseguimos distinguir ali na esquina três capelas. Cada uma dedicada a uma barca sagrada: Amon, Mut e Khonsu. Tebas, como se chamava antigamente Luxor, era o centro de adoração do deus Amon. Aqui, Amon tinha a deusa Mut como esposa e o deus lunar Khonsu como filho. Neste templo adorava-se Amon nas suas diferentes formas. Uma delas era Amon-Ré que…

Mu afastou-se ligeiramente de onde estava, tentando esconder-se do olhar fixo de um certo loiro arrogante. Sem o constrangimento conseguiria finalmente prestar alguma atenção ao que o guia estava a dizer. Certamente tão cedo não teria outra oportunidade de viajar daquela forma portanto teria de aproveitar.

- Aqui ficam as salas mais privadas. Esta sala hipostila conduz à antecâmara, onde há restos de um santuário da época romana. Atravessemos por favor…

Mas o que estava a fazer? Céus, se alguma vez pensasse que ia fugir de alguém desconhecido porque estava a ser observado daquela forma… Apressou-se a seguir o grupo, tomando cuidado para não ficar na linha de vista do desconhecido.

- Esta antecâmara rodeada por um _mammisi_, ou "sala de nascimento", era o lugar onde Amon-Ré encarnava num homem para se unir à futura mãe do faraó. Como podem ver, nas paredes da sala está representado o nascimento divino de Amenhotep III, tal como verão em Deir-el Bahari, está reproduzido o nascimento divino de Hatshepsut.

Interessante! Muitíssimo interessante como forma de pensar. Todo aquele mistério em volta dos deuses e de não se conhecer exactamente como eram feitas as cerimonias de culto era algo que o fascinava. As colunatas pareciam contar uma historia, cada recanto ter a sua aura, cada…

- Não devia ser tão distraído sabia? Afastar-se assim do grupo pode ser deveras perigoso nestes lugares.

Mu já tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que era assustado daquela forma, só porque se perdia no meio de pensamentos e divagações, abstraindo-se completamente do mundo real.

- Ah, tem razão… devia ter mais cuidado. Obriga… - a sua voz sumiu quando percebeu quem era a pessoa que o tinha abordado. – você?

Shaka apenas sorriu. Um sorriso calmo mas que em nada reconfortava o jovem de cabelos lavanda. – Eu? Desculpe mas, conhecemo-nos?

- Não, claro que não… quero dizer. Acho que não… você esta constantemente me observando e isso é extremamente incómodo.

- Não nos conhecemos portanto. – o loiro estendeu a mão na sua direcção falando pausadamente – _Shaka Gregory Ascott_. Prazer. Agora que me conhece, deixe-me dizer-lhe que talvez seja mais sensato seguirmos o grupo.

Sem saber porque, talvez por intuição, Mu segurou na mão do loiro aceitando o aperto. Piscou algumas vezes não acreditando no que acabava de ouvir, hipnotizado pelos olhos azurados do seu interlocutor.

- Vamos? – Shaka deliciava-se com a reacção que causava. Puxou delicadamente a mão do ariano, fazendo-o avançar ao seu lado. – Posso lhe perguntar o seu nome?

Mu era encaminhado de volta para perto do grupo pela mão do loiro. Como se o seu corpo estivesse reagindo sem que ele soubesse bem porque, estava sendo encaminhado. Clareou a voz antes de responder a pergunta que lhe era colocada.

- Mu Lawrence… prazer é meu Shaka – respondeu mais por educação do que por sentimento. Aquele ser era demasiado estranho… mas não podia negar que o que tinha de estranho tinha de beleza.

- Mu, você é a pessoa mais distraída que eu conheço.

_Continua__…_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Travel to Strange

Capitulo 3

* * *

_"- Mu, você é a pessoa mais distraída que eu conheço."_

Mu remexeu-se na cama irritado. Logo quando pensava que TALVEZ Shaka não seria tão estranho assim e que parecia até uma pessoa interessante, este vinha com uma afirmação daquele tipo.

A pessoa mais distraída que ele conhece… mas que ridículo! Chegava a ser cómico de tão ridículo que era. Ele não era uma pessoa distraída! Era… extremamente comprometido nos próprios pensamentos! Uma qualidade dada a poucas pessoas!

Fazia uma hora que Mu se revirava na cama do seu camarote remoendo aquele acontecimento. Depois da visita ao templo de Luxor, o qual infelizmente não tinha conseguido apreciar direito devido a um certo loiro que lhe roubava a atenção do guia, pelas razões erradas.

Fugindo ao almoço, tinha pedido para que este lhe fosse entregue no quarto, evitando assim dar de caras de novo com Shaka. Tinha tentado se abstrair, ler algum livro que tinha comprado no Cairo sobre _Ramsés IX_ ou _Nefertari_… sobre o farol de Alexandria e o uso da astronomia na construção das pirâmides, mas nada daquilo parecia dar os seus frutos. Aquela afirmação de Shaka tinha tocado fundo no seu ego. Não era a primeira vez que lhe diziam algo parecido, mas nunca ninguém que mal tinha acabado de conhecer tinha tido essa ousadia! Sobretudo alguém como Shaka.

Sentou-se na cama de rompante movendo a cabeça rapidamente em sinal negativo, tentando afastar aquela cena da sua memória.

- Vamos Mu! Precisa comer! Depois disso uma boa sesta rápida durante a hora de maior calor para estar em forma para a visita a Karnak!

Levantou-se rapidamente indo ate a pequena bandeja que lhe tinha sido entregue momentos antes. Sentiu o estômago clamar por comida, o que o fez sentar-se rapidamente e levar a primeira garfada aos lábios.

**---oOo---**

Como sempre, o seu ritmo biológico era perfeito. Acordar justamente à hora planeada era algo que poucos se glorificavam em conseguir e Shaka era um deles.

Levantou-se da cama calmamente, os longos cabelos loiros perfeitos caindo lisos sobre as suas costas. Levou um pouco de água ao rosto, refrescando-se. O calor ainda era intenso… apesar das cinco horas, o sol ainda estava forte.

Pensou seriamente em desistir da visita ao templo de Karnak. Um final de tarde bem passado seria sentado no convés do barco, olhando o Nilo, aproveitando a sombra e um bom livro. Hum… sim, seria bem mais chamativo se não tivesse descoberto uma forma muito mais divertida de passar o tempo. Mu Lawrence, jovem estranho, sonhador e visivelmente azarado. Muitíssimo distraído.

Para contrastar, Shaka era extremamente atento. Calado no seu canto, podia parecer arrogante demais. Quem o conhecia sabia perfeitamente que a sua atenção estava toda focada em certas pessoas a sua volta, tentando definir as suas personalidades pelas atitudes e gestos.

Sim, estava decidido. Largaria a sua tarde tranquila lendo para conhecer melhor o jovem de cabelos lavanda que tanto o divertia. Pelo menos algo de interessante naquele cruzeiro. Não que não gostasse de visitar os templos e sítios arqueológicos… mas preferia pessoas. Lidar com pessoas, perceber como elas reagiam e resolviam algumas situações. Deixava os monumentos e montes de pedras para quem sabia daquilo ou quem fosse apaixonado por isso.

Mu parecia apaixonado por isso.

Sorriu olhando-se ao espelho do banheiro, traçando o seu longo cabelo loiro. Estava calor demais para sair com ele solto, ainda mais sabendo que iria passar o resto da tarde debaixo do sol escaldante.

Sentou-se na cama calçando os sapatos sempre com extrema calma.

Estava pronto para sair.

**---oOo---**

- O conjunto de Karnak compreende os santuários dedicados aos deuses Amon, sua esposa Mut, seu filho Khonsu, e alguns pequenos templos dedicados a Ptah e Montu, deus tebano da guerra. O conjunto é dividido em três recintos: o de Montu, o de Amon, com o templo de Khonsu, e o de Mut, cada um rodeado por muralhas que os delimitam…

Mu tentava manter a atenção na pequena figura com voz anazalada, mas só a simples presença de um certo loiro ao seu lado era desconcertante. Não queria acreditar quando tinha visto Shaka chegar para a visita ao complexo. Este tinha-se mantido calmo, deixando-o prestar atenção às palavras do guia… mas porque raio não era capaz de assimilar uma palavra com outra?

Só a simples presença daquela personagem no mesmo recinto que ele desconsertava-o, ainda mais pela completa ausência de conversa.

Mas o que estava ele a pensar? Conversa? Eles mal se conheciam e Shaka já tinha lançado a sua arrogância sobre ele. Mas Mu não conseguiu deixar de pensar...porque aquele silencio agora?

- Frente ao primeiro grande pilone, edificado por Nakhtnebef I, faraó da XXX dinastia, construiu-se uma avenida de esfinges com cabeça de carneiro, animal divino de Amon.

- São parecidos com você…

Mu sobressaltou com o sussurro, ajeitando os óculos finos sobre o nariz. Shaka esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, sorriso esse que já se fazia frequente naquela viagem.

- Desculpe?

- Os carneiros – o loiro apontou para as esfinges que corriam o caminho – são parecidos com você.

Mu olhou interrogativo para o loiro que parecia divertido com aquilo tudo.

- Acha-me parecido com carneiros?

Shaka assentiu sorrindo, seguindo adiante com o resto do grupo e deixando Mu uns passos atrás. Este ficou pasmo durante um tempo, apenas voltando a si quando o grupo já ia longe. Correu rapidamente para os alcançar, sentindo o sol quente da tarde lhe queimar a pele.

Precisava tirar aquela teimosia da cabeça… fixar-se no que o guia contava. Eram historias completamente fascinantes de uma civilização diferente.

- Em que me acha parecido com carneiros?

Era escusado. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar em outras coisas, a voz de Shaka continuava sempre a ecoar na sua cabeça.

Este, ao seu lado sorria, evitando olhar para Mu e controlando-se para não cair na gargalhada. Sabia do efeito que as constantes investidas tinham no ariano, não havia nada mais divertido que captar a sua atenção e deixá-lo curioso. Sim, Mu era muito curioso.

- Carneiros são criaturas de aparência dócil, mas muito capazes de turrar quando se sentem ameaçados. São a melhor designação para "as aparências iludem"...

Mu estreitou os olhos, arrependendo-se rapidamente de ter perguntando. Por vezes a ignorância era o mais sensato.

Afastou-se rapidamente do loiro, nada satisfeito com a sua performance. Shaka era arrogante, provavelmente mesquinho e com a mania das grandezas. Paciência… era algo que teria de se esforçar por manter. Uma grande… enorme… gigantesca paciência de santo.

Durante todo o resto da visita, Mu teve o cuidado de se manter um tanto longe de do loiro. Com algum esforço conseguiu conservar a atenção naquelas histórias de reis, deuses envoltas no misticismo que tanto o fascinava e que o faziam sentir vivo. Apesar das constantes vezes em que o seu olhar cruzava o azul de Shaka.

Quando algum tempo lhes era concebido para explorarem o recinto, pegava num pequeno caderno de viagem, rabiscando, escrevendo algumas palavras que lhe pareciam importantes. Nada de muito elaborado, mas com a sua sensibilidade conseguia captar a alma e importância daqueles espaços.

- YALA YALA!

Mu sobressaltou ao ouvir o grito do guia ecoar naquele recinto sagrado. Em ruínas, geralmente tão silencioso e calmo, se não fossem os constantes aparecimentos de alguns turistas mais arrojados.

Levantou-se num gesto brusco, fazendo com que os óculos lhe caíssem em plena areia.

- Não… não não não não… isso não… - praguejou sozinho, colocando-se de quatro para tentar achar o objecto.

- Pastando? Não vai achar muita relva por aqui…

Um homem tinha-se aproximado sem que tivesse dado por isso. A sua sombra projectada cobria-o, facilitando-lhe a tarefa de olhar o interlocutor.

Manteve-se estático, olhando para cima. Como se a sua consciência teimasse em dizer que não era possível que aquilo estivesse a acontecer de novo, recusava-se a acreditar que se encontrava novamente numa situação embaraçosa na presença de…

- Shaka…

O loiro esboçou um sorriso, colocando-se de cócoras. Com um gesto calmo, agarrou nos óculos de aro fino perto do ariano. Retirou um lenço de seda do bolso do colete, limpando o pouco de areia que se mantinha entre as lentes.

Mu olhava tudo acontecer bem perto dele, sem nem perceber que ainda se encontrava de gatas. Àquela distancia conseguia distinguir perfeitamente o que estava a acontecer. Tinha miopia suficiente para ter que usar os óculos correntemente, mas nada que o impedia de viver sem eles.

Viu sem reacção o loiro colocar-lhe os óculos com cuidado. A presença de Shaka bem próxima, os olhos azuis mergulhados nos verdes sem pudor.

- Quando lhe disse que era parecido com carneiros, não era para ser levado tão literalmente…

Ouvindo aquela nova provocação, Mu saiu da letargia que tinha sido alvo desde o momento em que Shaka chegara, levantando-se de rompante. Os olhos faiscando de raiva contida, os punhos fechados numa tentativa de permanecer calmo apesar dos sentimentos intensos que se apoderavam dele.

Do seu lado, Shaka permanecia com a mesma calma que lhe era característica, o rosto sereno, sustentando com facilidade o olhar enraivecido do qual era alvo. Tinha tocado no lugar errado… sorriu interiormente, fazendo uma nota mental de como era fácil arrancar algum tipo de sentimento do ariano.

- AHHH YALA YALA!

Ao longe, o guia gesticulava vezes insistentes para os chamar. Rancoroso, Mu afastou-se apressadamente na sua direcção, deixando o loiro tal qual estava. Tinha ultrapassado todos os limites. TODOS! Porque raio aquela criatura emperuada teimava em o atazanar? O que ele tinha de tão interessante que pudesse suscitar a curiosidade do inglês? Ele só queria ser deixado em paz. Todo o esforço que tinha sido preciso para que estivesse ali, naquela viagem. Provavelmente a viagem da sua vida! No seu mundo! E o destino pregava-lhe aquela partida… não podia ser. Amaldiçoou o loiro, a ele próprio e a todos aqueles que tinham contribuído para aquele encontro desastroso.

Não muito longe dali, o dito cujo loiro retirava da areia um pequeno caderno preto que tinha caído do bolso do ariano quando este se levantou de repente. Um pequeno caderno não maior que a sua mão aberta, mas que parecia estar cheio de papeis, colagens e desenhos rabiscados mas extremamente vivazes. Não era uma pessoa demasiado curiosa por natureza, mas tudo o que permitisse entender o seu caso de estudo era informação necessária. Teria o resto da tarde antes do jantar ser servido para estudar aquela peça única.

**---oOo---**

_Alexandria nasceu (331) com uma vocação muito clara: ligar o Egipto ao Mediterrâneo. No entanto a costa egípcia do Delta não possuía promontórios naturais a partir dos quais fosse possível vigiar o mar e guiar os navegantes. Era preciso empreender uma obra gigantesca, talvez estimulada pelas realizações faraónicas._

Deitado na sua cama apenas de roupa interior, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho recém tomado, Mu mergulhava de cabeça no livro adquirido antes de iniciar aquela viagem pelo Nilo. Os olhos corriam rápido pelas linhas do pequeno livro em segunda mão, a capa velha corroída pelo tempo. Encontravam-se verdadeiros tesouros nos alfarrabistas daquelas cidades.

_O farol deve ter constituído um marco técnico não apenas quanto às dimensões, mas também quanto à resolução de problemas de física e arquitectura que implicou. Descrições de Plínio, o Velho, e de Estrabão falam-nos de um misterioso espelho que podia reflectir a luz do Sol a dezenas de quilómetros, e as lendas contam que até podiam incendiar os navios inimigos. À noite, as chamas do farol iluminavam os escolhos da costa._

Mu fechou os olhos retirando os óculos, tentando por momentos imaginar o que seria chegar ao promontório de Alexandria e deparar-se com a imensidão de uma das maiores obras que o homem alguma vez conseguira. A preocupação daqueles homens em manter a chama do farol a arder constantemente, o mar reflectindo o monumento catalogado como uma das sete maravilhas do mundo.

Respirou fundo, um sorriso cândido aflorando, perdido na sua imaginação fértil.

Quase teria adormecido com aquela doce ilusão, se não fosse o som ligeiro de uma campainha a chamá-lo de volta à realidade.

Como todas as refeições, um camareiro passava em todos os corredores do navio, um pequeno sino na mão, indicando que o comer seria servido dentro de poucos minutos.

O estômago clamando por algo substancial, Mu levantou-se colocando o livro sobre o criado mudo com todo o cuidado do mundo. As suas preciosidades.  
Vestiu-se, passando a toalha uma ultima vez pelos fios lavanda antes de os prender num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Com tamanho calor, sentia-se aliviado pela frescura que emanava do cabelo ainda húmido.

Voltando a colocar os óculos, saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. Colocava a chave no bolso quando percebeu um vulto que começava a reconhecer bem aproximar-se a passos calmos mas certeiros.

Estreitou os olhos, observando o loiro atravessar o corredor na sua direcção.

- O que quer agora?

Shaka não se demoveu diante a aparente hostilidade da qual era alvo. Retirou calmamente o pequeno caderno do bolso, estendendo-o na direcção do ariano.

- Penso que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Vejo que o ofendi. – respondeu à provocação com voz branda, mas sempre com pose altiva – Deixou cair isto esta tarde.

Mu reconheceu o caderno, pegando nele e abrindo-o verificando se estava tudo em ordem. Fora um gesto intuitivo, mas que aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa podia ser um acto de desconfiança para com o loiro. Mas este não se abalou.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo no lugar. – retrucou para espanto do ariano – Deixe-me que lhe diga que tem jeito para desenho e uma sensibilidade única para captar a aura presente nos espaços.

Mu arregalou os olhos, mirando o seu interlocutor. Era ilusão sua ou tinha acabado de receber um elogio claro daquele ser prepotente de com uma arrogância sem limites? Ou a sua alma estava parva, ou tinha acabado de entrar numa quarta ou quinta dimensão sem se aperceber.

- Obrigado – a sua voz demonstrava reticencia e a sua postura indicava estar na defensiva.

- Caro Mu, permita-me que o convide a jantar comigo. Devo admitir que me conseguiu fascinar com esses desenhos.

- Mais do que já parecia fascinado com a minha presença – disse o ariano de rompante, sem pensar no significado daquelas palavras.

O silencio apoderou-se do corredor, silencio esse que lhe permitiu assimilar as suas ultimas palavras. Shaka continuava olhando-o fixamente, não demonstrando qualquer emoção.

Mu engoliu em seco. Nunca tinha sido bom em manter contacto visual durante muito tempo, ainda mais depois de ter dito o que não devia.

- Bem… - gaguejou -… queria dizer… que pareço ter algum tipo de importância para o senhor… - Meu Deus… estava-se enterrando cada vez mais! – Não! Quero dizer… desde o inicio da viagem que não para de me perseguir…

- A minha presença é assim tão intolerável?

Shaka estava-se divertindo com aquele jogo. Ele sabia bem o que fazer e como manter a calma naquele tipo de situação. Mu era uma pessoa emocional, que mostrava o que sentia. Estava a conseguir com que se enrolasse sozinho, sem precisar de grande ajuda sua.

- Não! Nunca mencionei tal coisa…

- Perfeito. Então não tem porque não aceitar o meu convite, estou errado?

Sem reacção, Mu viu-se a seguir o loiro pelo corredor até à sala de refeições. Sim, era uma pessoa demasiado gentil talvez, ou com uma grande carga de consciência que o impedia de fazer ou dizer algo que pudesse ferir susceptibilidades. Suspirou longamente quando se viu acompanhado pelo garçon até à mesa reservada para Shaka. Uma mesa no canto da sala, perto da fachada envidraçada que permitia uma vista maravilhosa para as margens do Nilo enquanto o barco seguia o seu rumo para a próxima paragem.

- Conte-me como veio parar aqui…

Mu pegou no guardanapo de pano que ornamentava o prato, colocando-o no colo. Pensou alguns segundos antes de responder à pergunta feita. Apesar do pedido de desculpa, ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade com a presença do loiro. Não tinha a certeza de até onde podia confiar o seu passado àquele homem.

- Bem… - clareou a voz antes de começar o relato curto, tentando não dar pormenores – Sempre fui fascinado pela cultura egípcia, a historia, monumentos e tudo o que implica uma grande civilização de milénios. Não tenho grandes posses mas graças ao meu professor e mentor consegui o dinheiro necessário para fazer esta viagem.

Shaka ouvia, observava com atenção o mínimo movimento e reacções do ariano. Era verdade que os desenhos que vira no pequeno caderno tinham suscitado alguma curiosidade, não só pela cultura daquele povo do fim do mundo, mas igualmente pelo artista que os tinha feito. Se Mu já lhe parecia um ser interessante, ainda mais tinha aguçado a sua curiosidade depois de ter lidado com as emoções contidas em simples rabiscos.

- Não dá para permanecer impassível diante aqueles monumentos! São verdadeiras obras de arte! Troféus da historia!

Shaka permanecia calado, simplesmente ouvindo o que o ariano tinha para dizer. Sentia-se envolvido com a paixão que aquele homem detinha pela historia daquele povo. Fazia muito tempo que não provava daquele doce veneno… ser transportado pela paixão alheia, pelos sonhos de alguém, dando-lhe vontade de provar mais e mais daquela sabedoria.

Comia calmamente enquanto Mu fazia o seu discurso. Ouvia e lia em Mu com toda a atenção do mundo. Mu era uma pessoa com feições suaves mas não menos masculinas. Os olhos verdes brilhantes por trás das lentes, que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um; o nariz pequeno e os lábios finos ligeiramente húmidos que lhe pareciam por demais tentadores.  
Sim, Mu era um homem apetecível. A sua estatura esguia e feições andróginas podiam ser falsamente interpretadas sob falsa fragilidade ou delicadeza.

- E você Shaka? O que o trouxe aqui?

Shaka sorriu, levando o copo de água aos lábios antes de responder.

- Férias. Estava simplesmente precisando de umas férias relaxantes num lugar exótico. – levou o guardanapo aos lábios, limpando-os – Confesso que fui praticamente obrigado a vir para este fim do mundo.

Mu, que tinha finalmente começado a comer depois do seu longo discurso, parou o garfo à altura dos lábios. Não conseguia perceber como alguém na sua sã consciência , inteligente e culto como o loiro, não era capaz de apreciar tudo o que aquela terra tinha para oferecer?

- É uma cultura diferente, ainda que demasiado atrasada para o que estou habituado. – o loiro continuou, tendo algum cuidado com as palavras. Estava falando de um assunto delicado, qualquer passo em falso podia ferir a susceptibilidade do ariano – Ao inicio deparei-me com algumas dificuldades de adaptação, mas após alguns dias aprendi a apreciar os costumes egípcios. Não garanto que me apaixone perdidamente pela cultura como me parece estar, mas vai ser com certeza uma viagem cheia de surpresas.

Fora a vez de Mu ouvir atentamente o que o inglês tinha para dizer. Estava lidando com ele bem mais tempo que dos outros encontros que tiveram, e começava até, porque não dizer, a apreciar a sua companhia. Não lhe parecia a pessoa arrogante de sempre, mas sim alguém que podia ajudar a desvendar os segredos daquelas terras.

O jantar chegara ao fim rapidamente. Mu apercebera-se do quanto o tempo parecia ter passado rápido, e a companhia de Shaka tinha-se mostrado deveras agradável.

- Agradeço a companhia Mu – disse finalmente o inglês, estendendo a mão.

Mu assentiu, um sorriso calmo nos lábios, retribuindo ao aperto de mão. – Eu é que agradeço o convite. Espero que tenha uma boa noite e revê-lo amanha na visita ao Vale dos Reis.

Mu acompanhou com o olhar a figura loira subir pela escada até ao convés superior. Altivo, sim. Imponente também. O longo cabelo loiro caprichosamente penteado, os olhos da cor do céu de Verão. Por momentos ficou ali parado, apenas observando a figura loira sair do seu campo de visão.

Talvez aquele encontro não tinha sido mal de todo… tinha começado mal, sim. Mas de alguma forma os deuses pareciam alegar a seu favor finalmente, trazendo-lhe algum sossego.

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, seguiu finalmente até ao seu próprio camarote. Uma boa noite de sono para assentar as ideias, era o que precisava. No dia seguinte teria de acordar cedo para a visita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Travel to Strange**

Capitulo 4

* * *

Mu acordou com algumas batidas na sua porta. De barriga para baixo, sobressaltou na cama ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo do lado de fora. De relance e como podia, olhou para o exterior através da janela, percebendo que ainda era de noite. Afastou o cabelo desgrenhado dos olhos, sentando-se sobre a cama. Os lençóis encontravam-se completamente amarrotados, parte deles no chão. Nunca fora pessoa de se mexer muito durante o sono, mas aquela noite tinha sido agitada. Levou a mão aos lábios, limpando um pouco de baba, antes de um demorado bocejo. Coçou os olhos cuidadosamente, antes de finalmente arranjar coragem para se colocar de pé.

Sabia que a visita ao Vale dos Reis teria de ser feita pela madrugada. Ainda teriam de se deslocar até perto do deserto, longe do Nilo, o que fazia as temperaturas serem extremamente altas mesmo de manhã.

O camareiro continuava a bater às portas no corredor, acordando aqueles que estavam interessados na visita.

Mu arrastou os pés até ao banheiro onde passou a cara por água fria. Olhou-se ao espelho, não conseguindo controlar os bocejos da manhã. Estava uma lástima… o longo cabelo estava rebelde, não havia um fio no lugar. Na bochecha tinham ficado as marcas vincadas do travesseiro.

- Socorro… - falou para o espelho que reflectia a sua imagem, suspirando longamente. Não estava habituado a tanto calor, o que o tinha impedido de adormecer com facilidade. Tinha a impressão de ter dormido muito pouco, a cabeça e o corpo cansados.

Mas algo mais forte apelava para as suas forças interiores, dando-lhe coragem para enfrentar aquele dia. Era por uma boa causa! Os túmulos dos maiores reis Egípcios estavam abertos esperando apenas por ele.

**-oOo-**

A sala de refeições estava mais para um antro de mortos vivos que para algo animado. As pessoas iam chegando aos poucos e poucos para comerem uma refeição leve antes da partida para o deserto. Alguns ainda arrastavam os pés, tentando a todo o custo permanecer com os olhos abertos; outros não conseguiam parar de suspirar e bocejar.

No seu canto da sala característico, Shaka tomava o desjejum calmamente, banho tomado, cabelo perfeito, os olhos despertos como se tivesse tido a melhor noite de sono de todos os temos.

- Deseja chá ou café senhor?

Shaka voltou a barrar um pouco de pão com doce de tâmara, sem desviar o olhar na direcção do garçon que se tinha aproximado.

- Chá. – respondeu simplesmente, antes da tua atenção ser desviada por uma movimentação na porta. Mu… se já era despistado por natureza, que seria com uma boa dose de sono em cima.

O ariano acabava de se levantar depois de um monumental tombo.

- E pode colocar café também… acho que alguém aqui está precisando. – continuou, vendo-o aproximar-se da sua mesa.

Mu, as faces rosadas devido à cena ridícula que tinha acontecido, sentou-se rapidamente à frente de um Shaka divertido e extremamente fresco. Sentiu o delicioso odor do café recém feito ser deitado na sua xícara, agradecendo prontamente ao garçom antes que este continuasse a sua ronda.

- Dormiu bem?

Mu escondeu um longo bocejo, uma lágrima solitária subindo-lhe ao olho. – Desculpe… acho que dormi pouco… ainda não dei dois passos direito desde que acordei.

Um sorriso da parte do loiro, antes que a xícara de chá fosse levada até aos lábios. Shaka soprou brevemente, antes de tomar o primeiro gole com cuidado para não se queimar. – Porque não ficou a dormir?

- E perder o Vale dos Reis? – Exclamou Mu de rompante – Isso nunca!

- Sim, e o tumulo do grande Tutankhamon.

Mu bebericou um pouco do café amargo, pegando numa laranja e começando a descascá-la. Aquela hora da manha não conseguia colocar nada que prestasse no estômago. Uma laranja continha proteínas e era algo leve para ser ingerido. Faria uma sandwich para levar no caminho e comer mais tarde quando a fome apertasse.

- As escavações ainda estão a decorrer… - os lindos olhos verdes começavam a brilhar com a intensidade que tanto cativava Shaka. – Os últimos desenvolvimentos das escavações fizeram manchetes nos jornais ingleses.

- Tenho seguido o desenvolvimento – a resposta de Shaka saiu mais seca do que era de esperar. À sua volta, os restantes passageiros começavam a levantar-se e a criar uma comitiva no átrio principial.

- Vamos! – nada nem ninguém parecia conseguir parar Mu naquele momento. Se havia algum vestígio de sono, tinha acabado de desaparecer naquele preciso momento – Não quero perder esta expedição por nada!

Mu levantou-se de rompante, dirigindo-se ao pequeno átrio onde todos os aguardavam. Na mesa, bem mais contido, acabando de beber o seu chá, Shaka percebeu uma sandwich deixada sobre o prato, envolta num dos guardanapos de pano. Na sua grande perspicácia tinha percebido a falta de apetite do interlocutor, vendo-o preparar algo para comer durante a manhã.

E mais uma vez, Mu deixava rasto por onde passava.

Levantou-se calmamente, levando o comer consigo. Algo lhe dizia que o ariano ia dar pela sua falta antes do nascer do sol.

**-oOo-**

O Vale das Rainhas. A sudoeste do vizinho Vale dos Reis, uma necrópole que albergou os túmulos das esposas reais, das princesas e dos príncipes que viveram o Império Novo: o Vale das Rainhas, considerado um local eminentemente sagrado pelos antigos egípcios.

Às portas da cidade de Tebas, ainda mal tinha começado a manhã, mas o sol já ia alto e o calor fazia-se sentir com bastante intensidade.

Shaka observava os amontoados de pedras diante as entradas dos túmulos. Homens de pele escura e com longas túnicas brancas esperavam por eles à sombra, preparados para os guiar e, como sempre, pedir algum dinheiro em troca dos seus serviços.

- O tumulo da Rainha Nefertari, esposa de Ramsés II foi descoberto por Ernesto Schiaparelli em 1904.

Um leque na mão, Shaka esperava conseguir abrandar um pouco do calor em vão. A longa franja começava a grudar à testa, as vestimentas que sempre se obrigara a usar e que lhe concebiam uma sobriedade que lhe era característica, tornavam-se agora o seu pior pesadelo. Nunca tinha conseguido aguentar o calor muito tempo… e pensar que se tinha deixado levar por uma promessa de ferias únicas.

Suspirou pela milésima vez, tentando achar uma sombra na qual se pudesse refrescar. Os olhos sensibilizados devido à claridade, tentou distinguir no meio do grupo o jovem de longos cabelos lavanda que tinha dividido a sua mesa de refeições no último dia.

Sorriu divertido ao perceber que Mu, levado pela sua sede de conhecimento e curiosidade, entrava pela escuridão do tumulo tentando descobrir mais e mais sobre aquele espaço.

- YALA YALA! – o guia narigudo percebera a presença de Mu, chamando-o de volta para perto de todos – Não pode estar aí! Interdição de entrar nos túmulos, estão a ser restaurados.

Mu sobressaltou ao perceber que aquela gritaria toda era por causa dele. Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, voltando a juntar-se ao grupo.

Os olhos postos no chão envergonhados apenas se levantaram para procurar os olhos azuis do inglês. Um sorriso tímido tal uma criança que tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura. Shaka sorriu de volta, tentando finalmente ganhar alguma atenção pelas historias entediantes que lhes eram contadas pelo guia.

-oOo-

Mu não se deixava vencer pelo cansaço nem pelo calor. A sede de conhecimento era bem mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Já tinham passado por muitos monumentos, mas sem duvida aquele dia estava sendo o melhor de todos. Primeiro, o Vale das Rainhas. Depois, o vale dos Reis onde pudera ver as escavações e alguns tesouros do grande tumulo de Tutankhamon. Estava maravilhado.

O longo cabelo preso num coque alto, as mangas da camisa branca arregaçadas, retirava pela milésima vez os óculos do rosto para limpar o suor. À sua volta, alguns servos distribuíam água e pequenas toalhas húmidas aos passageiros do barco.

Respirou fundo, olhando à sua volta mais uma vez. Uma viagem daquele porte não era para todos. Apenas pessoas mais abastadas se podiam dar a tal luxo. Pessoas como Shaka.

No seu caso, tinha sido diferente. Trabalhara no duro e guardara todo o dinheiro que tinha conseguido para estar ali naquele momento. Com direito a um dos camarotes menos luxuriosos do barco, sem ninguém para cuidar do seu bem estar. Mas era feliz! Fazendo o que gostava e onde sempre sonhara estar um dia. Ainda era novo, mas já estava a conseguir realizar um dos sonhos da sua vida.

Avistou Shaka, rendido finalmente à comodidade. Retirara o colete ficando apenas de camisa, as mangas arregaçadas como as suas e os primeiros botões abertos, deixando transparecer parte da pele clara. O longo cabelo loiro continuava solto, apesar do visível desconforto que isso lhe provocava. Acompanhou com curiosidade as acções do inglês, a mão afastando a franja húmida da testa, pegando no copo de água que lhe era entregue.

A pose aristocrática. Cada movimento da sua parte parecia minuciosamente estudado. A forma como assentia num agradecimento cordial, a mão delicada mas não menos viril pegando no copo. Os lábios finos ligeiramente húmidos devido à água acabada de beber.

Mu abanou o seu leque com mais força, sentindo uma aragem quente, mas aliviante. Na noite anterior tinha-se proposto uma conversa curta e apenas cordial com o loiro durante o jantar; mas como sempre o tiro saía pela culatra. Tinha acabado por revelar mais coisas sobre a sua vida do que aquilo que desejava… mas fazer o quê. O que estava feito estava feito. Não havia como voltar atrás. Além do mais, Shaka tinha-se mostrado uma pessoa culta, de uma inteligência sem igual e convivial quando lhe apetecia.

Apesar de avoado, Mu não era uma pessoa completamente desligada. A curiosidade que sentia em relação ao loiro tinha-no levado à mesma mesa de refeições naquela manhã. Sem mesmo pedir autorização, tinha-se deslocado até à mesa no canto da sala. Shaka nada tinha comentado sobre o assunto.

- Cavalheiros! Queiram seguir-me por favor!

O templo de Deir el-Bahari. De todos os conjuntos funerários existentes na margem ocidental de Tebas, sem duvida, um dos mais surpreendentes. Lugar sagrado de culto a Hathor, onde posteriormente foi edificado um mosteiro copta, cujo nome em árabe tinha como significado "o mosteiro do norte". Deir el-Bahari.

Mu aproximou-se do pequeno grupo, ouvindo o que o guia tinha para contar. Não tinham escolhido os mais apaixonados para os guiar, mas nada podia estragar aquele momento.

- O templo de Hatchepsut, à vossa frente. O templo funerário de Hatchepsut foi contruido em Deir el-Bahari, perto do conjunto funerário de Mentuhotep II. Senmut, o intendente de Amon, arquitecto de Hatchepsut e tutor da filha da rainha, inspirou-se no templo vizinho, mas dotou-o de mais um terraço e de todos os elementos dos antigos templos funerários.

Mu estava fascinado. Era realmente maravilhoso. Imponente. A partir do templo do vale, próximo do Nilo, uma avenida de esfinges com o rosto da rainha-faraó dava acesso ao templo funerário. De um jardim com palmeiras, sicomoros e lados, partia outra rampa que levava ao terraço principal. Outra rampa conduzia ao segundo terraço, onde existiam duas capelas laterais. Uma delas estava dedicada a Hathor e a outra a Anupu, divindade funerária. Nas paredes, relevos de uma expedição ao pais do Ponto, do transporte de dois obeliscos desde Assuão até Karnak e do nascimento divino de Hatchepsut, o que legitimava a sua subida ao trono.

Mu tinha lido muito a respeito. Um dos templos que mais o fascinava, uma das personagens históricas que mais o cativava. Uma mulher poderosa que abdicara de muito, inclusive a sua feminilidade para reinar um povo.

Sem se dar conta, como sempre acontecia, tinha-se afastado do resto do grupo. Havia algo que o chamava naqueles lugares, não podia negar aquele apelo.

- Tem noção que não devia se afastar tanto, arrisca-se a perder o grupo.

Mu estagnou onde estava, voltando a sua atenção para trás de si. Um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, virou-se para encarar um Shaka completamente diferente daquele que estava habituado a ver. Um pouco menos… arrumado. Mas não menos interessante, muito pelo contrario. Tinha finalmente cedido ao calor, apanhando o cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Todo o conjunto concebia-lhe um certo aspecto selvagem que contrastava com a personagem com a qual tinha lidado até ali.

- Este templo é único no seu estilo… - apenas respondeu, percebendo o loiro aproximar-se da colunata que ornamentava o pátio superior – Pilares Osíriacos. Reparei que nos dois terraços do templo, alguns dos pilares quadrados estão adornados com estátuas em forma de Osíris.

Shaka observou, estudou, tocou. Algo que nunca pensara fazer na sua vida. Seguiu os concelhos de Mu. Reconheceu o espaço, viveu-o como se fosse seu. Até ali, todas as suas expedições tinham sido 'exteriores'. Admitia que possuía uma memoria visual fotográfica, por isso dedicava-se a apreciar os monumentos de fora. Sujar as mãos, sentar-se, sentir a textura, a materialidade do lugar. Tudo aquilo não fazia parte do seu mundo. Era estranho.

- Sabia que, para legitimar a sua subida ao trono, após enviuvar de Tutmés II, Hatchepsut mandou representar nuns relevos a sua teogamia? Ou correntemente chamado de nascimento divino, como filha da rainha Ahmés e do deus Amon.

- Sabe muito a respeito…

- Li muito sobre o assunto – limitou-se a responder o ariano, sentando-se sobre uma pedra à sobra. – É um assunto que me fascina.

Reticente mas cedendo ao cansaço físico, Shaka acabou sentado à sua frente, recostado a uma pilastra. Não faria mal um pouco de descanso. Tudo o que tinha subido, teria que descer. Para isso, precisava de descanso para as suas pobres pernas cansadas.

- O que mais o fascina Mu? – Apoiando o braço nas pernas flexionadas, Shaka passou a mão pela própria testa tentando afastar a farta franja que a cobria. Aquele lugar era, sem duvida, o inferno na terra. Então porque não tornar o inferno prazeroso?

- Oh… muita coisa. – Mu retirou o caderninho do seu bolso assim como uma caneta, olhando para a parede à sua frente, captando no papel os desenhos que se desvendavam a ele na parede.

- Homens por exemplo?

Mu sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, o rosto ficando corado de repente. Afastou a caneta do papel, mas sempre evitando olhar para o loiro. Sentia o olhar intenso de Shaka sobre si. Aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam sugar a sua alma. – Homens?

Shaka sorriu, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça ao pilar atrás do seu corpo. – Sim. Homens. Homens no geral. – vincou a sua pergunta, o que levou o ariano a sentir o desconforto perante o assunto piorar. – Se de uma forma sociológica acha, o convívio com homens interessante. Admito que é um assunto que me fascina.

Mu não sabia porque, mas tinha a nítida impressão que o loiro estava fazendo de propósito para vincar o seu desconforto. Tinha de mudar o rumo à conversa, o seu sentido de perigo dizia-lhe que era melhor não aprofundar o tema.

- Então Mu? Perdeu a língua?

O ariano engoliu em seco, sentindo-se encurralado. Se nada respondesse, daria a entender o seu desconforto. Se respondesse algo errado, não seria melhor o resultado. Respirou fundo, pensando no que podia ter feito numa vida anterior para sofrer tanto o martírio naquela.

- Bem… não sei dizer… - respondeu com sinceridade, evitando revelar mais que o que devia - … sou melhor lidando com coisas inanimadas.

- Hum… ainda está a tempo de aprender. – foi a resposta arrastada que recebeu, o que o fez olhar directamente para o loiro. Para sua grande surpresa, este encontrava-se de olhos fechados, o rosto sereno. Estaria ele pronto para cair no sono? Por essa razão lhe tinha feito aquelas perguntas? Por simplesmente já não se encontrar em plena posse da sua consciência?

- Shaka? – sussurrou baixo, continuando a olhar para o Inglês ao seu lado.

- … Hum…

Mu não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao observar a cena. Tinha passado por algumas peripécias desde que começara aquela viagem. Uma delas tinha sido aquela praga arrogante e rica que respondia pelo nome de Shaka. Uma praga adormecida que, não parecia tão catastrófica quanto isso naquele momento.

Os seus olhos percorreram timidamente os contornos do rosto perfeito, os olhos agora fechados, os lábios perfeitos, todo um conjunto que lhe davam um não sei que de angelical.

Teria tempo. Shaka tinha adormecido, mesmo que num sono leve. Acordaria-o quando fosse tempo de voltar. Afinal de contas, aquela também era uma forma de ocupar o espaço. Continuou sorrindo, mudando drasticamente o objecto da sua atenção. A sua caneta não captava agora o maravilhoso mundo egípcio, mas sim um anjo loiro adormecido ao seu pé.

-oOo-

- Shaka! Shaka!

O loiro abriu lentamente os olhos, mantendo-os cemi-cerrados devido à intensa claridade. Não reconhecia o espaço onde estava. Voltou a fechar os olhos numa tentativa de manter a calma, deixando a sua mente adormecida começar a processar os últimos acontecimentos, chegando assim a uma conclusão.

- Shaka!

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a focar a sua atenção no seu interlocutor. – Acho que adormeci.

- … Adormeceu…

Shaka conseguiu perceber que algo estava errado pelo ar preocupado de Mu. Este desviava o olhar quando se cruzava com o dele; respirava apressadamente. Algo definitivamente estava errado.

- … eu também acabei por adormecer.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, tentando a todo o custo associar essa pequena ultima frase a uma possível catástrofe, que poderia ter levado ao pânico do ariano. Afastou a franja da testa num gesto nervoso, levantando-se finalmente de rompante. À sua frente, Mu não parava quieto no mesmo sitio, parecendo arranjar a melhor forma para lhe dizer algo.

- E?

Um longo suspiro, antes da resposta vir rápida e dura. – Perdemos o grupo Shaka… quando acordei percebi que passava uma hora do horário imposto; acorri até à entrada do templo, mas não há ninguém! Estamos perdidos!

Shaka fechou os olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto incrédulo. Perdidos… estava perdido, com um homem que mal conhecia, a kilometros de distancia da cidade mais próxima…


End file.
